The Immortal Road
by JBigz77
Summary: What to will you do to fly...would you carry everyone or will you fall and give up.


The Immortal Road

Ok guys, I know its been a while and all, but this site has got me thinking...if they want to delete are work, why not just leave this site if it really starts happening cause i will not stand for that, as a writer i have my own creativity i'd like to share with the world, so enjoy my work and remember i don't own Naruto or Air Gear

()-Thinking

""-Talking

{}-Phone and Music

**- Reading a Message

Chapter 1 Viva La AT's

On a large abandoned and eroding factory, stood a murder of crows, as they peered through a gaping hole, watching a bunch of teens surounding two teens locked in a desperate struggle to over power the other. One of the teens was a black haired teen who looked about 15yrs old who looked about 5'6 in height. He wore a red jacket with two white strips that went down both sleeves, light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. The other teen was a bald hair teen who was struggling to over power the other. ("Come on you little shit! Go down.") then all of a sudden the black haired teen slips behind him and getting ready for a German Suplex. "Alright, everyone together! 1.2.3~~~GOOO!" he then lift him off his feet backward, having him land on his back. The black hair teen then pushes of the ground, propelling himself into the air and flipping in mid air and landing on his feet, as the teens around them cheered for his win.

"ITSUKI!"

xXOutside the FactoryXx

Outside stood a bespectacled girl with red-purple hair done into pigtails. She was about 15yrs old with purple eyes, standing at 5'2, and she wore a blue and white Sērā Fuku with a gery sweater on and blue long socks and black dress shoes. She then spotted the murder of crows flying away, as she pushed her bike. "The birds are coming. He's really easy to find..." she then started to make her way into the factory inside.

xXInside The FactoryXx

Now everyone was surrounded Itsuki, as they ether patted him on the back or just stood right next to him. Then a teen with a skull cap, patted him on the back with a smile on his face. "That's so damn COOL! You've showed your skill again today Itsuki! Your super-killer 'Back-Drive'! every time I see it I'm stunned!"

Itsuki then couldn't help but laugh cockily to himself as he gained another pat on the shoulder. "This battle is a perfect win against the West gang! No wonder why they call you 'Heavy Face' the strongest in East gang!" Itsuki then turned and started to walk to the defeated West gang members.

"I wanted to go with my new move 'Rolling Cradle' today, but...it gets my cloths dirty, ya know." then the females around him started to giggle.

"That so was cool! Itsuki-chan!" he then smirks before looking towards the West gang and gave a thumbs down to them.

"Hey, you West guys get it? This territory will be the East gang's this year don't hang around here again, you hear?" now the pink haired girl was now  
trying to push her way through the crowd, as she heard some degrading comments that annoyed her.

"Ikki-chaaan, we're going to karaoke to celebrate the victory, what do you think? Chakko has something to tell you, alone." Chakko then shoves her friend out of embarrassment.

"KYAA, oh no, what did you just say..." her friend then smirks as she looked her in the eyes.

"Come on asking him yourself, Chakko. It's ok...everyone's looking." Itsuki then gave Chakko a cocky smirk, while a gleam in his eye.

"Chakko, if it's to practice Cobra Twist, then I'll go out with you anytime." they all squealed at hearing his proposition.

"KYAA! Really? I've got all of Inoki!" the pink haired girl could help her eyebrow from twitching.

"Ikki..." then out of nowhere, an annoyed looking teen popped right in her face.

"Hey. Who're you?" the pink haired girl then gulped in surprise as stepped closer in her personal space. "Right now we're in the middle of a fight! Well  
it's already finished but! It's the importantly for territory between the East and West gangs! My point is, you...huh?" Itsuki then got under his left arm before forcible widening his legs and stretching his midsection in a Cobra Twist. "GWAH! OWOWWOW!"

"W-Wait! Ikki!" Itsuki then applies more pressure with an evil glint in his eye.

xX4mins LaterXx

Itsuki and the pink haired girl was now the bike she had brought to the factory. "I'll leave the rest to you, later!"

Then the remaining teens bowed there heads in respect to there leader, as they yelled out 'Good job!' and Thank you!" so as both Itsuki and the pink haired teen drove off to there respected home. Itsuki then looked over his shoulder to apologize to her. "Sorry, these friends of mine are bad characters you came especially to pick me up? Yeah you were a bit late." then a smile broke out on to his face. "It couldn't be helped, these guys are weak. I've got to protect them."

xXBack With The East GangXx

The same guy who was put in a Cobra Twist stood there, bent in a irregular angle as his gang members surround him. "Wh...Who is...that girl."

"He's totally stiff...that's our Ikki-san. Then a girl then started to poke at his stiff body.

"Ah, that's because you just joined up. Didn't you know? It's common knowledge for 'West gang' guys. She's pretty popular with the guys, especially with the maniacs." she then giggles, while one of the guys grunts in annoyance.

"Isn't she Ikki's childhood friend from his boarding home. Ringo 2nd year, class 5's Noyamano Ringo." then the four remaining West gang members sat on the ground, metaphorically liking there wounds after the battle.

"...HMM, West gang guys...HM...if it was me I'd die os shame." he then chuckles, before being kicked in the face.

"Shut up! You're still here? Get out of my sight! Suddenly becoming so smart while Ikki-san's gone? We'll kill you!" said one of Ikki's best friends Kazuma  
Mikura, he wore a blue sweater, with a white skull cap, with khaki pants and white sneakers. The fallen West gang member then wiped his face, before glaring at Ikki's friend.

"...HM, you guys are the same as them." he then motions to the crows looking down at them. "A flock of birds gathering around Ikki. I'll clean you up on a  
large scale...along with bird shit." Mikura just stood there, fearing for his own safety and the East gang.

"Gr...Great! Heh, you can come anytime!" the West gang member just smirked before whispering something audible enough for them to hear.

"Skull Saders...heard of them..? The Air Treck team...! The Stormriders, the messengers from hell who drive the dark streets! The assassination troops of  
the hurricane! Countless 'Titles' have been attached to those people...they're definitely the strongest most evil crowd that even Yatchan's scared of!" them a menacing, causing a spine chilling feeling to creep down there spines. "I'm good friends with them, I'm looking forward to it..."

xXWith Ikki and RingoXx

As they both rode on Ikki's bike, a crow then appears on Ikki's head and started to rub its head on Ringo's cheek. "Stop it!" causing Ringo to giggle.

Ikki then gets annoyed and shakes his head side to side. "H-Hey, stupid Kuu! Don't come out yet! Don't make a mess on my head!" Ringo then giggles, before leaning on Ikki.

"Was it like this even in the middle of the fight?" Kuu then hops off Ikki's head and circles around them. "Having you nest in a place like this is hard, right Kuu?" Kuu just cawed in response to Ringo's question.

"I crushed it when I was doing a backdrop... " Ringo then remembered something very important.

"AH! More importantly, my sisters were angry as! They were saying, how many hours are you taking to buy salt!" Ikki then started to sweat bullets, at he thought of all the pain he will be going through.

"AH! That's right! I totally forgot! The salt!" Ikki then started to curse under his breath, as they turned a corner in a populated street. Then a screen display started to play a Air Treck commercial.

["The moment of becoming the wind, AIR TRECK! You'll extend into space, the infinite possibilities!"] the female then turned to the camera and winked, while giving a beckoning call. ["Let's jump together, run and defeat the sky in the streets! AIR TRECK!"] Ikki then looked towards the large screen and looked at it with a small hint of curiosity. ["TF-3S March 7TH debut.."] Ikki then turned away and continued to ride straight home.

Unknown to the two, a person kept a close eye on the two. "Looks like little Ikki's interested in AT's." the person was about 6ft with electrifying blue  
eyes, with a not so overly muscular form, and shoulder length blond hair and with two jaw-length bangs that framed his face. He was wearing a Orange Zoo York t-shirt, light-blue jeans that hung lose on his hips to show the waistband of his white toad boxers, and a pair of orange Chuck Taylor's on. He had a silver earrings, a pair of orange googles around his neck, and a set of prayer beads on his right wrist.

He was standing there with a skateboard under his left arm, while he started to scratch his stomach, causing his shirt and exposing his six pack abs, causing all the females around him to blush whole the men stared at him in jealousy. He then turned and looked at the direction Ikki and Ringo went to, which brought a smirk on his face. "It has been a while since in visited the little roach infested home of ours." Naruto then throw his skateboard on the ground before jumping on it and using the momentum to ride straight towards his destination.

xXWith Ikki and RingoXx

Ikki was now entering into his house with Ringo behind, but then his legs were kicked in by a pink blur. "Your late!" Ikki then let out a shriek of pain as he  
was drop kicked on the side of his thigh.

Ikki then got back up and got in the pick haired girls face. "Yo-You bitch Mikan! Why the low altitude drop all of a sudden!" Mikan was 5'5 17yr old teenager with short pink hair with hair band in the shape of a Z clipped on her right bang, with grey colored eyes. She wore a Orange hoodie, green short  
shorts, and red slippers on. She had a bowl of ramen on hand as she growled at Ikki for calling her a bitch.

"You're too noisy! Shut up!" Ringo wanted to stop the up and coming fight that was about to start.

"Ahh...Mikan-nee. Wait a sec, Mikan-nee." Mikan just ignored her and slurped up some noodles.

"You can't even buy a bit of salt right, you indecisive servant!" Ikki then paled, as he sweated from all the pressure he was put under.

"...it was crowded at the register." Mikan held her ramen in her teeth, before grabbing Ikki's left leg and hooking it under her right leg and over her left.

"What Kind of convenience store.." She then places her left foot behind her left knee, before dropping on the ground. "Would make you wait two hours at the cash register! This isn't Russia! Idiot!" Ikki then yelled in pain as Mikan applies more pressure.

"Stop it already, Mikan that's not nice after Ikki especially went out for your sake, now we can cook the meat." said a 5'8 with back length brick red hair, with green eyes and a birth mark on the lower edge of her left eye. Her name is Rika Noyamano and she's about 23yr old. Rika wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow apron, with blue jeans and white socks.

"Rika-nee is too easy on Ikki-chan! He forgot the errand and played around somewhere! Shiraume can't wait another second!" said a 10yr old little girl,  
with back length blue hair and brown eyes, her name was Shiraume Noyamano and she was 4'9 with a pink eye patch with a black cat on it, a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves going past her hands, blue jeans with patched of purple sowed on, and a pair of pink and purple sock on.

Mikan then performs a spin kick that Ikki dodges narrowly. "That's right! It's all your fault! Look at poor Ume! She's growing, you know."

Ikki then glares at Mikan. "So why are you eating RAMEN!" Rika then chuckles before looking at the miso flavoured spice. Her eye narrowed, before grabbing Ikki by the back collar of his shirt.

"Ikki..." she then lifted him by his waist over her head, performing a Manhattan Drop. "This is.." forcing him down hard on her knee, between his legs. "NOT SALT!"

xXOne of The Room'sXx

Inside another room as an elderly couple drinking tea, while they heard the agonizing screams coming from Ikki. "You people can-no...one at a  
time...no...SORRY!"

The wife of the couple stopped drinking as a smile made its way on her face. "The Landlord's place is always so lively, isn't it..." the husband couldn't  
help but nod in agreement.

xXOutsideXx

Outside on the house next door, looking inside, laughing hysterically. "Damn...that kid...got some guts.." as there controlling his breathing again, he the peers back into the house to watch what happens next.

xXBack InsideXx

Ikki to sat separated from the girls, with his food resting on a cardboard box, and three pieces of sardines, a scoop of rice. Ikki loooked at the meat they  
were cooking, Ikki was salivating from the mouth and they all ate. Ringo now wore a red long sleeved shirt with a white shirt with a picture of a red polka doted mushroom with horns, and short jean dress. "...UM.."

"Shut up you good for nothing BRAT! Become a good servant before claiming the right to eat!" Mikan yelled with food in her mouth, Ringo then turned to Ikki with pity in her eye's as she observed his starved filed expression. ("Ohh Ikki...")

"No Ringo, this is called discipline." Ringo then scratched her head sheepishly, as a smile broke out on to her face.

Ikki was now crying tears of sorrow as drool ran down his chin. ("I'm Minami Itsuki, known as Heavy Face, the strongest guy in the East Gang...apparently my parents were old friends with the Noyamanos, family of the four sisters.") Mikan now held a piece of meat in her chopsticks, with a frown on her face. "Here, Pochi I can't help it, here." but when Mikan saw the look of desperation and a strong resemblance of canine features on Ikki, she retract the offer and ate the meat. "Your face is scary, no way." Ikki the growled at her. ("I don't understand very well, but since they don't have parents either, the times had been awful, until Rika started working.") Ringo then pouted and grabbed her plate and turned towards Ikki.

"Everyone, don't bully Ikki like that! I'll give you my share." Shiraume then grabbed on her plate.

"Don't do it, Ringo-chan!" just then Ringo's plate fell form her hand and dropped; spilling the meat and vegetables on the ground.

When Ikki saw this once and a life time opportunity, so he leaped for the discarded pieces. ("For the time being, when I finally realized, I was  
already...existing as the servant of these women in this ragged apartment.") when he leaped for the meat; he destroyed everything, and caused most of the food to land on Rika, Ringo, Shiraume, and Mikan. Mikan was so pissed, the chopsticks in her hand snapped in the pressure of her grip, as an aura of murder loomed over her head. Rika was just sitting there whipping food from her face, as three tick marks appeared on her head. "AH.." was Ikki's intelligent answer. "No...that's...Wha, Ringo!.." but when Ikki turned to Ringo, his hand were fondling her breast, as a look of embarresment was on her face. "Promise attack." the words died in his mouth at he was savagely beaten by both Rika, Mikan and even Ringo.

xX5min LaterXx

Ikki was now hanging over a hot plate, with hands and feet tied to a pole and his ass exposed to the open flames. "It's HOT HOT HOT HOT! You guys! This isn't cool!" Ringo just turned away, with a frown on her face.

"Annoying, shut up." Mikan had her arm's crossed, and a annoyed look on his face, as Rika glared at him menacingly.

"Make up for the meat you wasted by feeling like meat." then they all started to walk away, trying to clean off the rest of the food on there cloths.

"UWAA, that's super evil, he's all dangling and soft." Ringo said with sympathy.

"No! Let's stop feeding him for a while." Rika said growling under her breath, while Ringo shook her head; smiling as she took off her glasses.

"...honestly."

xXOutsideXx

Sitting out side with a devilish smirk on his face, was the strange blonde as he watched the Woman shed there close from his perch on the neighbor's roof top. "Damn! Rika-chan's double D's never failed my expectations, while Mikan-chan might need a little more time she fully blossoms and turns to the women I expect her to become. Just maybe I might need to pay a little more attention those edible mounds and they'll turn to D's in no time." his eye's nearly bugged out when he spotted Ringo's nude form. "Holy SHIT! When did Rin-chan grow so big, she'll probably reach Rika next year or so." he the wiped the drool sliding down the corner of his mouth, as he giggled perversely.

xXInside The BathXx

Rika couldn't help but feel the need to Pile Drive the person making her feel uneasy. ("Who the hell's the bastard, and why does it feel so familiar?") Rika  
was then brought out of his thoughts by a shriek of protest coming from her left. "AH, Ringo, you've got some huge tits, when did you.." Mikan then went and tried to grope Ringo's breast, but she was quick to cover them.

"AHH, Don't!"

"AAWWW, come on, if you let me touch them, I'll let you touch mine." a moan then escaped Ringo's lips, when Mikan squeezed and fondled Ringo breast.

"No! Stop! AHH." Mikan did listened and just nibbled on her ear playfully.

Rika couldn't help but shake her head, as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Come on stop teasing her, Mikan." Rika then grabed the shower nozzle and  
started to wash up. "It's been a while since we all took a bath together, isn't it?" Shiraume just nodded her head, as she rubbed her scalp with shampoo.

"Yea it has Rika-née."

xXOutsideXx

Ikki has now escaped the torture device and was trying to sneak a peek in a high up window. "Come on...you owe me a peek.."

"Hey! Boy, what are you doing." Ikki then turned around and spotted a blond man with binoculars in hand and what looked like a pink tinge on his cheeks. ("Why does this guy look so damn familiar.") Ikki's fist then tightened, before glaring at the blond man.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Your daddy!" silance then downed between the to, before being broken by the blonds laughter. "Naaahh! Just fucking with you, but you should try a different angle to get a better view." Ikki then growled at the blond, as an amused grin appeared on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'm a man, so don't get in my way." Ikki then ran straight into the house, with a determined look on his face.  
("This should be interesting") thought Naruto, as he went back to spying on the girls.

xXInside The ApartmentXx

Inside the bath, the girls were all having fun, washing each other, until they heard the door being slid open. "HMPH, like some idiots completely trapped by my scheme!" Ikki then widens his base and points both his hands out in a grouping motion, at the wet and naked females as a chanted. "Deadly Boing Boingg Boinng and PETA!"

Mikan then started to crack her knuckle, as a malevolent look appeared on her face. "Oh...in other words...you want...that?" Rika then finishes Mikan's  
statement, while covering herself with a towel.

"Suicide volunteer..." Rika said with now emotion, and she radiated murder from her pores.

"Rika...you can use the sealed NO. 48 killer technique now!" Mikan stated, as Ringo shook her head in disappointment.

"I won't forgive you!"

xXOutsideXx

Siting there shocked at Ikki action, was the blond, but inside he was laughing hysterically. ("That moron has ball to do that...but may his soul rest in peace  
for what to come.") he then bowed his head and placed his hand together, as he recited a small prayer for the idiot.

Jumping out the window and landing on the fence of the house next door was Ikki. He was dodging things thrown at him, like soup, a stool, and even a table. Mikan's head then shot out from the window, as she shook her fist menacingly at Ikki. "RAHH! Wait up!"

Ikki then looked over his shoulder, with a look of worry in his face. "Hell NO! I'll die if I wait for you!" Ikki then ran faster, as birds decided to descend  
to his level and fly by his side. "You guys are coming too? Hehe...to the usual place. As if you can fit in that tiney cage!"

"UGH~~~that brat..." Rika said as she held on to a television set in her right hand.

"Rika-née, that's the Tv! We've only got one." Ringi said, before hearing some tiles shift on the house next door. "What was that?"

"Meeooowww..." came a crudely rendition of a cat's meow.

"Ohh, that's just some street cat." Ringo then turned away, while Rika concentrated intently at the spot she heard the sound. ("...forget it!") she then sighed and turned to the bathrooms exit and left, leaving a hanging blond man, happy to not be found out and ensure Rika's rath not be placed on him.

["To...died, the deceased were two high school students both wearing the Jump shoes that are popular with young people, Air Treck..."] and now standing there was a bunch of teenagers in purple hooded jackets with a white cross design on the front, black pants, and black fingerless glove. They wore skull like mask to cover there faces, as they held black cross shaped weapons with spikes on the three points on top. ["In recent years there have been problems with the group that rampaged through the streets on Air Track, commonly called the Stormriders. It's frequent for precious lives to be lost through disputes between teammates like this time..."]

xXWith RingoXx

Ringo now stood in streets wearing a blue denim jacket over a white blouse, blue jeans, and brown high heels. She was curently looking for Ikki, before spotting a bunch of birds hovering up ahead. "Ah!" then a smile broke out on her face, before she started to rush over to were the birds were gathering around.

When she doth to the location she wanted to get to, she spotted sitting on some steps, with a look of patience. "Ikki I've been looking for you! For quite a while!" before she continued, Ikki silenced her by bringing his finger to his lip and hushing her, which caused her to tilt her head in confusion.

Between these two buildings was a fence that stood there bridging the gap between the two houses, and out from between them shot out a swallow. "Tsubame, flies right here." Ringo was confused at that declaration.

"Tsubame?" then the sounds of wheels grinding on a pipe echoed through the gap between the building.

"I Named it..." Then a girl with extremely long, pink hair past her waist, who wore a black police cap with a white and green Sērā Fuku with a yellow backpack, black spandex shorts, black fingerless gloves, and green knee length AT's withtwo white strips located on both front and back of the AT's that go down them.

She was now souring through the and flipping, before splitting her legs open and spinning before crossing them and flipping forward. "...Air Treck." while upside down in the air, she stared a both her two person audience.

"That girl is always practicing here." Ikki said with a blush on his face, as he chuckled a little. "She looks a bit like Gomacchi from that Tv CM." Ringo then frowned a little.

"...you...always come here to see here?" Ikki just shook his head no.

"It's nothing like that besides, I don't think she even knows I exist..." he then sighs before keeping his gaze on the flying girl. "...I wonder how it  
feels. She reminds me of a bird...Nah, even better than a bird. She always seems to enjoy the feel of flying." Ikki said with the upmost admiration.

She then landed and grinded on top of the house, before hopping on another roof. Ringo just stared at her with a disappointed look. "Oh, I see...Ikki, I see...I see..." then out of nowhere, Kuu comes and hits Ikki on the head.

"What the hell was that for you stupid bird! I'll roast you for dinner!" Ikki then started swinging at Kuu. "GUAA, you wanna FIGHT! GUAA" when Ringo saw  
this, she couldn't help but shake her head, as Ikki held a tight grip around Kuu's neck.

"Ikki...I hope it all works out for you, why don't you try Air Trek...maybe you'll get along with her." Ringo finished with a sad smile.

xXNext DayXx

Ikki was now riding his bike in town, as a smile graced his face. ("Why don't you try Air Trek...") Ikki couldn't help but smile more after thinking back to  
the talk him and Ringo had. "Air Trek huh..." Ikki then picked up his pace, while he swerved through the cars ahead of him.

Unknown to Ikki he was being fallowed by the same blond from the other day who now wore a black t-shirt, a yellow hoodie vest with black strips, black cargo pants, and yellow sandals. In his right wrist was a a black wrist bands, and a pair of yellow and black headphone's on his head; the song playing was Home Made Kazoku's 'Thank You' as a frown was on his face. ("I'm having a bad feeling about this...") he then grabbed the scooter he had laying on the ground by his feet. He then fallowed Ikki on the scooter he had.

xX5min LaterXx

Ikki was now setting his bike down, when he was greeted by Mikura presence. "You look happy." Ikki just grinned and made his way to Mikura side.

"Yea so, what is it? We couldn't talk on the phone?" Mikura just looked away as a sad smile came onto his face.

"Well, sorta...Um...a lot of stuff's been going on..." Ikki the spotted the new bruises on Mikura face.

"What's with that injury?" Mikura the realized he was talking about the bruises and made his way behind Ikki, so he could push Ikki straight ahead; towards the abandoned factory.

"Nah...well, you see...sorry Ikki...forgive me!" Mikura then turned around and started to run away like a coward. The look of betrayal and shock was evident on Ikki's face, when he stared at the Stormrider team the Skull Saders. ("Mid Eastern...those Mid Wastern BASTARDS! Could it be?") he then charged in, knowing the odds stacked up against him. As soon as he made it five steps towards the factory, four of the Skull Saders members rode to block his path with there weapons, ready to hurt him. Just then a Skull Saders swung his cross and missed when Ikki duck under the swing. Ikki then grabbed the Skull Saders by his head and left arm, before grabbing his left wrist and applying some pressure.

"Don't come close! Or I'll choke him!" the Skull Saders members didn't even looked fazed at Ikki's proclamation. The Skull Sader in Ikki's grasp, grabbed onto Ikki's shirt and started up his AT's in reverse and his legs hot up over Ikki's head, confusing Ikki. ("Wha?") the Skull Saders feet then hit the wall  
of the factory, and he reversed Ikki's grip and started to spine 360 degrees on the wall, climbing it as he had his right arm around Ikki's neck. Then the Skull Sader then kicked off the wall and got ready to preform a Backbreaker, with Ikki's left arm around his neck and as he held Ikki in the air with his left hand on Ikki's shirt.

"I heard you're good at wrestling?...then you know, right? What will happen of you get slammed on the ground from this high!" when Ikki realized what was going to happen, he let out a shriek of terror.

"...AA...UUWAAWAAAAAH!" then they landed with the Skull Sader on his AT's and Ikki between his legs, being held by his left shoulder and right leg. Ikki was visibly shaking and grasping for air, from the near death experience he just had, before being dropped on the ground.

"You Chuuboh! I heard you're blabbering around that you're born almighty?" the Skull Sader then started to remove his hood and mask, showing a shaved head and the Skull Saders emblem tattoo on his head, and two piercing's just bellow the tattoo. "And where did you get permission to say that? HUH?" then the West gang members came out with weapons, getting ready to attack the downed Ikki.

"I can't believe he tried to choke Magaki-san! What tough luck for this stupid Crow." he then started to laught while the leader of the West gang, stood over Ikki.

"Let us handle the rest now." the a foul stench, invaded his nostrils. "NN? Smells!" he looked down and spoted Ikki, who now laid there with a puddle of  
piss under him. "This bastard SMELLS! I can't believe him!"

"He wet his pants! More like it's beyond that! A stream!"

In the corner of a rusted out bin sat six High School girls cowering in fear. Magaki then made his way to one of the girls and snatched a magazine from her arms; she clutched tightly to her chest. "What's this? What kind of mag is it?" he then read the cover and smirked. "If you wanted to learn about Cobra Twist, I'll teach you...with my King Cobra!" then the girls in the bin started to scream in fear as Magaki made his way to them, and the other Skull Saders blocked the only exit.

"Hey!" Ikki yelled, as he shot up to defend the girls from the Skull Saders, right before being hit behind the head by a bat. Then they started to kick and stomp on Ikki, as he crawled towards the bin, housing the girls. "W...Wait! The girls have nothing to do with this! Stop it!" Ikki can now hear the girls, calling his name, as he saw his best friend Mikura and two other East side gang members turned away to his beating. "You guys...quit staring and...HEY!" then one of the West gang members stomped on his head, as an other held a frog with a M80 firecracker in it's ass.

"SHUT UP! Man you're tough! Today, we'll make you look like this Frog here!" they then started to remove Ikki's pants.

"STO..." Ikki's scream of protest stopped when an overwhelming feeling of dread and terror was over everyone. ("What the fuck...?") to his surprise, everyone stopped what they were doing, seeing imaginary red slitted eyes.

xXInside The BinXx

Magaki was fondling one of the girls, until he stopped when he felt a spine tingling feeling, and an innate feeling telling him to run and hide or his death  
will happen instintaniusely. ("Shit! What is this feeling...I never felt like this before, do I run? Shit we have to leave.") Magaki then started to sweat, before shakily getting up and stepping back out the bin, feeling as though the eyes of a predator, kept watch of his every move.

xXBack OutsideXx

All the Skull Sader members started to leave, causing the West gang leader to looked surprised at the Skull Saders sudden departure. "Shit were are you guys going...dammit, we should go to, come on." they dropped Ikki's pants and left, leaving a semi relieved ikki, turning on to his back, as he stared up at the sky. ("What the hell was that.") he then spotted a airplane passing by his peripheral vision; leaving a streak of white, behind it. Ikki then slowly got up and grabed his pants. When he was fully cloth, his shirt was in shambles, with a huge hole on his left shoulder, his left jacket sleeve ripped off, and his right pant leg ripped off, while blood dripped down his mouth and head. He then tried to climb on to his bike and before he could ride out, it fell apart.

Ikki then sat up and thought of what the East gang member thought about what happened. ("Ikki-san, are we going to have our revenge? Let's go get them!") said Mikura with much excitement. ("Our team-mates the Mid Easterns were beat'n! You, the ultimate Mid Eastern won't leave this alone, RIGHT!" said another gang member. Ikki then sighed and looked ahead. ("Mid Eastern...ultimate...team-mates...HUH...")  
Ikki then started to shed tears, after seeing how vulnerable he felt. "UWAAA!"

xXOn Top of The FactoryXx

The blond man was now looking down at Ikki, with a frown on his face. ("Damn I should have done something when those Skull Saders started there assault on him.") he then gave a audible sigh and turned away to Ikki walking back home. ("I guess it's about time we meet...Ikki.")

xX5hr LaterXx

In the apartment Ikki lived at, he was now in his bed, with the covers over his head. Both Mikan and Ringer were both checking on Ikki, by the crack of the  
door. Mikan then huffed and walked away, with a frown on her face. "Damn, what nerves...just 'cause he lost a fight and got his ass kicked." Ringo then slid Ikki's door closed and stares at the door.

"Mikan-née...I won't...I won't forgive them for how they used...Air Treck! I won't FORGIVE THEM!" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

xX1hr LaterXx

Ikki was now leaving his room only wearing a yellow and orange shirt with the number sixteen on it, and grey sweatpants on with three bandages on the left side of his face; on his temple, another below his eye, and the last on his jaw. Ikki was walking the hall the same he did, every time, and passed the weird room with the sign that read.

*Enter and die...but if your Rika...and if your naked...With a cup of ramen, then you can come in.*

Ikki couldn't help but feel his sprits lift a tad bit, so he chuckled, as he shook his head believing the reason he never saw the owner was, he either died from the Death Valley Bomb. ("Damn, crazy bastard must have guts to have that written that on his door.") Ikki had walked long enough to pass the living room and spot the same blond from the shower incident, playing Mikan's retro video game. After passing him Ikki runs back and points a shaky finger at him. "Who the hell are you..." the blond then turned to Ikki, with a ice cream in his mouth, as the tv screen flashed high score. Ikki wanted to yell at him but when he saw the score he was a little shocked. "Wow! Mikan's going to flip when she se-wait who the hell are you." the blond just sight and stand up with a smirk on his face.

"Well it has been a very long time since we last talked, but they call me Na-" before he could finish, he felt soft familiar arms wrap around his waist. "What  
the hell?" he then felt his weigh thrown backwards in a German Suplex. Rika had thrown him on his head, smashing the table and leaving him unconscious, in a pool of his own blood. Rika then sat up and gave Ikki her most innocent smile she can give.

"Hey Ikki, how you feeling, and don't worry about this jackass, cause he'll be leaving any minute now." Ikki was a little confused at this.

"Allright...talk to you later then." When Ikki made it out of view, she gave a sigh if relief and stood over the unconscious man, with a frown on her face.

"Get up Naruto...get up or else." Naruto gave no response, so she grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him outside.

"Why did you dropped the 'kun' in my name, are you angry at me for not visiting." Rika just ignored him and continued to dragged him. "Can you at least tell me why your mad." Rika then dropped Naruto, and turned away so she wouldn't have to look Naruto in the face.

"Cause you left us...do you know how Ikki felt when you left, he was angry and felt betrayed, and now you want to come back?" Naruto just got up and got in front of Rika, so he could lift up her chin.

"You all deserve someone better then me, but now I'm back to protect you all." Rika couldn't help but blush a little at how close there face's were.

"You really mean it?"

"Yea I do, so where's the others." Rika just sighed and pointed up. standing on the roof was Mikan, Ringo, and Shiraume. Mikan was now wear a black skull cap with cat ears on top, and a white stripe with a pink stripe in the middle of the white and blue google on, and a dark blue jumpsuit left open to show a black bra and panties underneath with one large white line with a pink line in the middle of the white on the chest and arms with badges on the left arm and black fingerless gloves, and blue and white AT's on her feet. Ringo wore a black skull cap with cat ears on top and goggles wrapped around them, and a white stripe with a pink stripe in the middle of the white, a dark blue jacket with a white shirt, with blue jeans, and red AT's on. Last but not least was little Shiraume who had on a white hoodie on with a yellow stripe with a red stripe in the middle of the yellow on the chest, arms, and rim of the hood and a puff ball on top, with the hood up, black spandex short, and black AT's on. Naruto was a little surprised at this. "Hey look! It's Rin-chan, Mikan-chan and and even little Ume-hime. Wow, what Stromrider team are they apart of?" Rika then started to scratch the back of her head.

"Well...it's Sleeping Forest." Rika recoiled, thinking Naruto will be upset, but felt him pat her on the head.

"Good for them, there keeping lengends like up hopeful." Naruto then gave her a huge smile, that always seemed to set her heart aflame. "I'll be going to check on them, ok." he then pulled out a skateboard out of no where, confusing her.

"What about your AT's? Can you still use them." Naruto then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I kinda need a new pair, since what happened, but I'll find a great mechanic to fix them...so later." Naruto then started to climb the house to meet  
up with the others, leaving a smiling Rika, by herself.

xXOk The RoofXx

Ikki couldn't help but look dumbfounded at the people in front of him. "Ringo!"

"Yup!"

"Mikan!" Mikan's left eye, then starts to twitch, as annoyance was visible on her face.

"GEEZ, our Dawg sure is a pain..." Ikki then turned to the last one, he didn't expect.

"E...Even Shiraume's here...!" Ikki's mind was almost at the point of exploding at all the new things happening around him.

"...ur...well...what's up? What are you girls doing outside? And what's with that outfit?" Mikan then jumped in in front of Ikki's face.

"Shut up! You're noisy!" Mikan then grabbed Ikki, by the collar of his shirt. "And what are you doing?" she then started to stare Ikki in the eyes, with a  
serious look on her face. "Are those ping pongs under your crotch? HUH?" Ikki just glared at Mikan, as his left eye twitch.

"And what's with you all wearing Air Trecks...! I don't get it..." Ringo then landed on the railing of Ikki's balcony, with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll get it...soon. The great feeling that's better then a bird flying." Ringo and the others then started to grind on the house. "Let's go! It's your debate as, Ikki the 'Stormrider'


End file.
